<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soteriophobia by Starry_Eyed_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225425">Soteriophobia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Eyed_Writer/pseuds/Starry_Eyed_Writer'>Starry_Eyed_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And misunderstanding, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I swear, M/M, Slow Burn, a lot of confusion, theres fluff though, will edit tags as time goes on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Eyed_Writer/pseuds/Starry_Eyed_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soteriophobia:<br/>Nᴏᴜɴ<br/>      1. The fear of dependence on others</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy first day of spring</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s still a bit chilly. Although the sun is shining bright, warming everyone out of their slumber and melting the ever stubborn snow that still left; there’s a breeze that comes that’s still as cold as ice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite this, Moomintroll is sitting out with a packed lunch and new fishing pole he crafted not long ago. He woke up early during winter this year, and instead of groaning about it the entire time; he made use of the time he was given. That’s what he could see Snufkin doing. So he cleaned, organized, read, and a few other things. Once he couldn’t see himself doing anything else he went out, found a nice branch, and carved a fishing pole out of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Moomin were being honest, he’s quite proud of his handiwork. For his second ever fishing pole, it's nice, and he’s proud of that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can see how the day will go already. Once he hears Snufkin's spring tune, he’ll wait at the bridge for the mumrik. The two will talk and Moomin will show off his new fishing pole to Snufkin and maybe get a compliment or two. Then they'll sit and talk about their winters, enjoying the lunch Moominmama packed for them. And finally, after they catch a bucket full of minnows, he’ll help Snufkin cut the grass to set up his tent. And maybe Snufkin will invite him in and they can--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Waiting like a lonely child? Again? When are you going to stop doing this every year?” A high pitched voice brought him out of his daydream with a startle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He jumps, nearly dropping the fishing pole in the water below; “Good morning, Little My.” he ignores her question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I see how it is,” She brushes past him, walking to the other end of the bridge, “don’t get your hopes up too high, I can feel something is wrong. And I’ll be gone for the day, so there’s going to be nobody to whine to!” She shouts as she continues walking off to do whatever chaos she does everyday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moomin doesn’t bother to chase after to figure out what she means. He’s perfectly content where he is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So much so, that by the end of the day when Snufkin still hasn't shown up, he’s still there. Little My made it back to Moominhouse hours ago, already enjoying a nice warm dinner out on the veranda. She shakes her head as Moomintroll casts his line once again, finding it hard to believe that he’s still outside waiting. But here’s the evidence, right in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snorkmadien opens the verandas door, standing behind where Little My has made herself comfortable on the railing; “He’s still there?” she asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My nods, “And he will be for a lot longer.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snorkmaiden steps by her side, looking at the small Mymble with a tilt of her head, “What do you mean?”           </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not too sure, but,” Little My hops off the railing, heading to go back inside, “I just can feel something is off with that mumrik he pines for. I’m thinking he might be late.” She shrugs, opening the door and heading in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snorkmaiden looks back to where Moomintroll is sitting, watching him put another minnow into a now overflowing bucket. She sighs, “Oh, Moomintroll...what have you gotten yourself into?” she mumbles as she walks off the veranda to go bring Moomintroll inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that, all of spring passes with no sign of Snufkin. Which doesn’t worry Moomintroll, but once late autumn passes and the first signs of winter show...well...he doesn’t know how to feel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sets another scarf inside his bag, wondering if Snufkin will need it while he uses his own. After doing another check around the room, he nods, setting his bag over his shoulders and moves to walk out of the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What might you be doing, dear?” A soft voice asks behind him as he’s about to head downstairs. Maybe he should have taken his rope ladder down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going out Mama, won't be back for a while.” He turns to face Moominmama for politeness sake, but his feet are bouncing with the urge to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see..would you like me to pack you something to eat for your travels?” She asks, already moving past Moomintroll, down the stairs, and wiping her paws on her apron.       </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh no--no thank you Mama. I’ll just be heading out.” He follows behind her and all but nearly darts for the front door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But before he can even touch the door handle, there’s another voice that stops him, “Just what do you think you’re doing?” the high pitch voice asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Moomintroll grimaces, he really should have taken the ladder out. He sighs and turns to see Little My, brow furrowed and foot tapping away quickly on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it was any of your business, which it isn’t, I’m going on a journey.” The troll turns his snout up at the small Mymble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She scoffs, “With it being so close to winter? You’ll lose your tail out there.” she finishes her sentence with a snort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moomintroll nearly growls, “I am perfectly aware of the weather, thank you very much! A troll such as I, can handle himself.” He turns to leave but he’s stopped again, this time with My being in front of him. Of course, such a tiny thing is very quick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what is the journey for, exactly?” She tilts her head, voice not following the innocent look her face is giving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m out to find some new herbs the Hemulyns told me about. I had trouble sleeping last winter and they say this new one can knock you right out.” Moomintroll has thought up and practiced that lie in his head for a while now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't sell me a dog! Look, just because Snufkin didn’t come back doesn’t mean you have to go out looking for him!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And of course she sees right through it, must be the Mymble in her. “I’m not going to look for him! Just leave off, won't you?” He tries to keep his voice down as best he can, but it’s always hard when he argues with Little My.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighs, pinching her nose in her tiny hand, “You know what? Fine, go, I just hope when your ship sinks you brought a lifeboat.” She opens the door and steps aside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he steps out, she slams the door behind him. Moomin would turn around to shout again but decided against it, he’s got work to do after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been two days and everyone in Moominhouse waits with tense thoughts as to where Moomintroll could be. It started snowing yesterday, and it hasn't let up; so Papa has kept a fire going for whenever his son gets home, so he can warm up immediately. Mama is always preparing food as if Moomintroll is there for every meal. Little My stalks close by the door, thoughts seemingly turning. And Snorkmadien has picked up knitting all of a sudden again, insisting she wants to make herself a sweater for when she sleeps. But it will most likely be for Moomintroll once he shows up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s reaching 10 at night, everyone that was once bustling finally calmed down as sleepiness and the cold creeps into the home. The door slowly creeps open, making everyone snap their head up to see a soaking wet Moomintroll walk in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nobody speaks as he sets his bag down, but Mama does move upstairs to grab him a towel. That quickly changes though as Little My speaks up from her spot near the fireplace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So?” She asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moomintroll doesn’t even look her way, “He’s not coming back.” he shrugs, walking upstairs, presumably to his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, winter arrives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What about Snufkin?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a long journey, but he’s finally back.</p><p> </p><p>Home.</p><p> </p><p>Moominhouse sits bright in front of him, smoke pouring out of the chimney in soft, curling spirals. The smell of something savory sweet hits Snufkin all the way from across the stream; making him think that Mama must already be cooking dinner. Smells like ham, if he had to guess. He can see Moomintrolls light is off, so he might be downstairs eating with everyone already.</p><p> </p><p>It’s late, so he feels no need to play his spring tune. The birds have likely been mimicking it all day long as he played it far into the forest, letting everyone know Snufkin is going to be back soon enough. So, truly, there’s no need to play it now.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles, setting down his pack next to the mailbox and making his way to Moominhouse. There’s a lot of chatter coming from inside, more particularly, laughter. Lots of bubbling giggling or deep hearty laughter; but despite it all he can hear Moomintrolls. Moomintroll’s chuckle that comes from his throat and not his chest, making it light and airy; he can practically see his smile. So Snufkin hurries just a bit to finish the small trek to the back porch.</p><p> </p><p>Peaking in the window, he can see everyone crowded around the dinner table, having nice conversations among each other. But there seems to be an unfamiliar face sitting at the table with everyone. Or familar?</p><p> </p><p>He can see a pointy, worn green hat with a yellow feather sticking from the side. Snufkin reaches a hand up to feel his own hat, yes, it’s still there alright. So who could that be?</p><p> </p><p>He knocks on the door, hearing a “Come in!” From inside.</p><p> </p><p>Opening it, everyone faces him; “Hullo.” Snufkin tips his hat.</p><p> </p><p>Once he looks back up though, everyone doesn’t look too pleased to see him. Had he done something wrong? Nobody had a smile, but instead a confused furrow of their brows; even Moomintroll. But he can’t exactly see the strangers face due to Papa and Moomintroll sitting directly in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Who might you be?” Papa chimes up, everyone else having gone quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Snufkin’s eyes widen, and he almost takes a step back; “Papa? You know me.” he’s just getting more confused. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t.” Papas voice is slowly getting suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>He looks to Mama, what must be a look of desperation as she chimes in; “What might be your name dear?” She asks.</p><p> </p><p>Snufkin flinches a bit. Her voice is so soft but the question was so loaded with sincerity, it hurt. He finally looks to Moomintroll.</p><p> </p><p>“Moomintroll, it’s me.” He gestures to himself as if he now suddenly appeared.</p><p> </p><p>But Moomintroll just looks as confused as the others, if not angry; “..Who?” He asks.</p><p> </p><p>Snufkin looks around, “Surely you all must be playing some kind of joke. Very funny, now stop it please.” His voice is a little frustrated and very desperate.</p><p> </p><p>He gestures to Sniff, “Sniff? Snorkmadien?” He steps closer, making the two scoot back.</p><p> </p><p>He looks at Little My, “Little Mymble, you know me. One of your siblings!”</p><p> </p><p>Little My just looks disgusted, as if Snufkin is pestering her, “All my siblings are long away from here. I have no clue who you are, bub.” She points a spoon threateningly at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Look here,” Papa chimes, “if you don’t explain who you are or why you’re here, I just might have to alert the authorities.”</p><p> </p><p>Ok, now this joke has really gone too far. “This is no longer funny everyone! It’s me!” Snufkin steps forward again, making everyone tense.</p><p> </p><p>He makes eye contact with Moomintroll, “Moomintroll, please. It’s me, Snufkin!”</p><p> </p><p>The troll's eyes seem to light up, “Snufkin?” </p><p> </p><p>Snufkin nearly sighs with relief, “Yes. Snufk-”</p><p> </p><p>Moomintroll interrupts him, turning to the stranger that Snufkin had forgotten was there. “Snufkin is right here.” He moves aside, allowing Snufkin to see the face of exactly who the imposter is.</p><p> </p><p>Well, it is Snufkin alright, but not quite right. His clothes are exactly the same, down to the tears and frays in his scarf. But any visible skin that Snufkin might show is different, far different on this version of him.</p><p> </p><p>His skin is pitch black, the darkest black that Snufkin has ever seen. Enough so that features such as his nose are not visible. But he has visible eyes, a bright white in comparison to the pitch black skin. His eyes are sharp though. Snufkin doesn’t see his reflection often but he’s seen his eyes, being large and around. These are wide horizontally, squinting at Snufkin with deep red pupils.</p><p> </p><p>“W..who?—”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone at the table perks up and looks at the imposter, like he just said something. Then everyone giggles like they did before. This just makes Snufkin look around, confused and maybe even a bit scared.</p><p> </p><p>“What did he say?” Snufkin looks directly at Moomintroll, wanting to yell at everyone that they got it wrong. Maybe Snufkin got a curse put on him and nobody has seen it yet.</p><p> </p><p>“I said,” the imposter's voice is a deep gurgling sound, “you’ve been replaced, Snufkin.” </p><p> </p><p>Snufkin wakes up with a yelp, shaking his blanket off of him. He’s sweating, and tears are welling in his eyes. He takes a large gulp of air in, finding he has been hyperventilating pretty heavily. So he rubs at his eyes with his sleeves, taking a moment to settle his shaking and even his breathing out. His smock lies sadly in the corner of his tent, so he puts it on, deciding now might be a good time for a step outside.</p><p> </p><p>The sun is shining bright, as it always does in the South. From what Snufkin can tell, there’s a small folktown near here. Maybe he can stop by for a day to greet the familiar faces he knows there, look to see if anyone is bargaining for trades right now. Now’s as good of a time as any. So Snufkin packs his items, stomping out what's left of the stubborn embers from his fire late last night; and finally rolling up his tent. As he goes, Snufkin can't help thinking back to his dream...nightmare?..whatever it could be, from last night. It was so vivid, so real. It’s only mid-winter last he checked, meaning he wasn't expected back in Moominvalley for another few months or so. Making him think about how much every action in the dream hurt. Especially any glance to the double version of himself. Now that is something he’ll have to ask a witch or charmer it’s meaning. And consulting the cards later doesn't sound like too bad of an bad idea.</p><p> </p><p>But...even though he doesn’t want to admit it..the dream makes the thought of going back to the valley seem terrifying. As if maybe everyone did replace him with someone else, someone better. A better brother, better son, and especially; a better friend. </p><p> </p><p>He shakes the thoughts away, he doesn’t want to think of that now. So he pulls out his harmonica, tapping it against his hand; he has a long journey ahead of him.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>One thing Snufkin enjoy’s about his travels is the places he gets to visit. The small towns that maybe take just a few minutes to walk through completely being a favorite. One being very nearby.</p><p> </p><p>A modest town called Tetbourne, most usually known for how lively it is. People are constantly bustling about, singing songs, dancing around, cooking, crafting, and much more. If one silently passes through, then it’s very enjoyable. Which is exactly what Snufkin plans to do. </p><p> </p><p>Even being a few hundred meters away, Snufkin can hear the hustle and bustle of life coming from the town. He chuckles a bit, as it’s still early morning. There must be something exciting going on, hopefully he can actually find some traders available before leaving. Although he enjoys cute towns like this one, it’s hard to stay long when it can be so noisy. Showing up at the town's front entrance, he can already see multiple people dancing and laughing about. There’s music playing closer to the center from what he can hear. He smiles brushing past people, denying the invite to dance, lightly brushing shoulders, and the like. He’s about to find the trading booths when a familiar voice caught his ear through the noise. Despite everyone shouting, laughing, and cheering; he can hear one voice laughing along that’s far too familiar.</p><p> </p><p>But before he can even look to find that recognized sound, it found him. There’s a firm grip that makes his way onto his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Snufkin?” The voice asks.</p><p> </p><p>He turns, realizing his senses were not deceiving him; “Joxter.” he doesn't yell, not caring if his voice isn’t heard.</p><p> </p><p>Joxter’s face lights up in a smile, eyes practically beaming along with. He turns around to the crowd that is seemingly following him around, stepping aside to gesture to the smaller of the two.</p><p> </p><p>“My son, everyone!” He shouts.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone cheers once again, and Joxter pulls him along into a dance as the crowd moves once again. It seems the dancing hoard is just going as they please, moving as a mass wherever they like; which isn’t a surprise as they took Joxter as their leader for this dance. Speaking of which, Snufkin is still having mental whiplash over what just happened while Joxter is spinning him around.</p><p> </p><p>He digs his heel into the ground, causing the two to stop. Everyone else still continues on luckily for Snufkin. Joxter let the other go, “What? Don’t want to party?” he asks, tone playfully sarcastic.</p><p> </p><p>Snufkin just adjusts his hat back proper, “No. But if you’d like to talk, come find me after you’re done being the town fool.” he tuts and turns around.</p><p> </p><p>Joxter shrugs, going back to the party he most likely started.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114077</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>